winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RoseForever/Archive 2
October Messages http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Archiving_a_talk_page Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I archived you talkpage,hope you appreciate this!AdrianShephard (talk) Hi,Flora! Have you seen Ep 6 yet??? It was so good episode.Also Stella,Bloom and Aisha/Layla earned Harmonix :)! 07:48, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Mason will do it,idk how to LOL! And Mason sended an offcial instruction how to archieve a talkpage 4 you!.Anything that you don't understand,tell me OK?AdrianShephard (talk) Hey,that pic you gave David is to small!Do you have a bigger one?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 10:02, October 10, 2012 (UTC) DoneMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Give me 2 minutes,me and David going to spread this new all over the place!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ We spreaded the news,now the hole clan is know it!AdrianShephard (talk) Welcome :)AdrianShephard (talk) 07:21, October 12, 2012 (UTC) You know how to make talkbox?AdrianShephard (talk) He at the hospital now....i can't ask him until tomorow,hey,do you have pets?AdrianShephard (talk) I guess you haven't read my message on Fanon wiki........And they all died?AdrianShephard (talk) Not so good,i'm at senior year now.Tests making me crazy,i think i gotta use cheats sometime!But P.E is not a problem for me thought.I don't have enough friends in real life,they just follow me for protection!Family problem,school problem,friends problems,everywhere problems!But Mason helped me out sometime,then he said i sud chill out by sign in Winx Wikia and meet some great people,and i'm talking to a great person right now ^^. The worried Flora pic is mine,Frost take it from a gift 4 you.......Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ It a gift for you....so yeah :DMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I'll you my hole Flora gallery,but i can't post it here,it to heavy....where i'm going to post them?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yeah,man i think someone sud change the tilte "RoseXinh is a nerd and a idiot!" looking at it just make me mad!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ This stupid nerd? Yea here she/he is. [[User:DbzWinx|DbzWinx (talk) 02:34, October 13, 2012 (UTC)ti]]ff Yup i mean you.And you're talking to the wrong user http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.163.248.114 This is the bastard make bad page 'bout Rose!AdrianShephard (talk) Brittney already did =) DbzWinx (talk) 02:56, October 13, 2012 (UTC)tiff I'll give you,but only S5 pic,i'll give more if you earn 2000th,'cause my gallery contain 'bout 1374 Flora pics!Wat pic you need first,scare,happy,ect....?I'll give wat pics you need first,then i'm going to release the rest later,tonight....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 2 of your newest blog now on the Hot Spot,see,if you make blog 'bout Winx news,many people gonna comment on it, many wikia contributers comment on your blog,they my clan member,i spreaded your news :)!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Online on FB now,i gotta give you the gift!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Check FB yet?http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdrianShephardFrost Just sunshine,and bluesky,is this all we get?For living here? So do you like 'em?http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdrianShephardFrost Just sunshine,and bluesky,is this all we get?For living here? Actually when you edit a template, it has already stayed on source mode ^^! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 07:08, October 13, 2012 (UTC) You know how to make a talkbox or how to edit a talkbox?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Can you online on FB?I need to ask you somethin...Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ at the end... Hope that helps.}} Do you want a HD version of that pic?I can upload it right now and here!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ TadaMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ , }} = 1 talkbox,so when you delete 3 talkbox,you gotta delete 6 of 'em,not 2 of 'em,OK?}} Welcome :)Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ OK, but when you'll done editing,please inform me! 09:23, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for informing me :) 10:25, October 15, 2012 (UTC) More Flora pics?Wat kind of pic?http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdrianShephardFrost Just sunshine,and bluesky,is this all we get?For living here? http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bdcam_2012-10-15_11-14-52-355.jpg Use or not?http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdrianShephardFrost Just sunshine,and bluesky,is this all we get?For living here? Fixed your talkboxes againMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I got somethin really special just for you.....man Flora is beautiful in that dress.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Read my new blog!I got a hole preview clip included those pics in itMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You like?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bdcam_2012-10-15_11-14-52-355.jpg Are you going to use that pic?If not then i sud delete itMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ hi flora.i cant wait for the new episode tommorow.how are you? here the link to full episode of episode 7 of s5. No problem!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I bring bad news Or at least episode 508. Due to low ratings, Nickelodeon staff decided to cancell air this Sunday's episode. Whether they reschedule time of air or not, this intervention could raise ratings - we already faced this change a few weeks ago.Borys had spoken with Jennifer, the reasons why RATINGS ARE FALLING EVERY WEEK are:launch of Season 5 in other languages, so foreigners are switching to their tv stations;subsequently turning Series more and more serious, which makes main receivers of show hard to understand plot and considers it boring.UPDATERatings showing that Disney beats Nick (beside Winx Club, probably five other shows new episodes will be rescheduled) and CN in Sunday shedules. Both stations are in retreat.MESSAGE FROM JENNIFER - As "one tv station" offers better shows in selected air time, Nickelodion plan is to move Winx and some other major shows into time when Disney ... have nothing better to show.Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Give me the link of the pic you want to delete,and you can edit your talkbox at your template!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bdcam_2012-10-15_11-14-52-355.jpg This one?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ OK,Oh,i know the problem of your new Bloom talkbox!The pic of your talkbox was deleted,so you gotta give me a Bloom pic in order to fix it!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ What is Chantix Club about?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I agree :D! I help you Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ OK^^!This wiki only for Chantix Club?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ What and when will you need help?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yes, I would love to use your help! Thank you! -- Addrianne12OctBarlow (talk) 12:07, October 23, 2012 (UTC) yes!So?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Well, Iamnoone already made my template page with 3 talkboxes. But I could also use ur help! You could add 2 more emotions : Text : Normal text, the pic is Tecna3.jpg Surprised : the pic is TecnaDC.jpg The color is up to you, but if I don't like it I could edit it, No problem I already figure it out :) -- [[User:Addrianne12OctBarlow|Anne (talk to me)]] (talk) 11:53, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey,all the pics on used for your talkboxes,please add on it,i already add it in some of your pics! :DMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ hi flora. i was wondering...do you read r.l stines books. goosebumps and the nightmare room.??? -- (talk) 05:38, October 25, 2012 (UTC) what wiki? (talk) 06:22, October 25, 2012 (UTC) i will join on sunday. i just want to chat or laze around now. by the way.....check out my newest blogs. the new 2 ones i wrote. the selkies or pescies of the winx in order and also the 9th and 10th episode. hope it is good! I saw your wiki,Flora! It is really good :) 07:37, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey! It an order!,Fatimah tell me to spread this new rule Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ NOTE: see this message on source mode Add on all the pics that you have used for talkboxesMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ No!We sud use it instead,it helpful in some way,Borys know how to used too!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Very simple,but you must do this when nobody online,if not,people will you crazy I'll tell you on "our" wiki,'cause i want to keep this a secret :)Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Add this "'' ." then remove it,then add it,remove it.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yup! I'm an admin of Chantix Wiki now?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ No! You add thisMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ -> '. hi there flora.sarah here!i was wondering.do u have a sig.because you use the simple one?? You know how to use the glitch now?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Until you want to stop! add and erase,add erase!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ oh...... (talk) 15:06, October 25, 2012 (UTC) add a bunch of these "." Then erase Then add it again see if this time workMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ It worked very well for me though!..... No!It actually workin,you gotta do it until you earn a badge,everytime you add and erase count as an edit Example: The True Blue Hero badge earned by making 50 edits on Speciallist's articles So you gotta add and erase 50 time on a random page in Speciallist category in order to earn that badge! Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You're welcome ^^! And I'll join it soon ;) 04:56, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Borys teached you yet?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I'm gonna make an example for you,keep your eyes on Sonna's page,watch closely and you might understand!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ http://winx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sonna&diff=130360&oldid=130359 See? So you learned how,but don't use it now,many people online now......you know what i mean?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I will make screenshots and send to you in few minutes, ok? Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! You gotta do it until you earned the achievement you want!And when said that,do you "want" me to help you with that?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Do you want me to be that somebody?You can trust me! So i'm an admin of Chantix Club wiki now?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ HI yes i would :) ! Nopew.I'm won't be active for a few days......so i gotta do it laterMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Colors : Musa's colors Text color : violet Image : http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sonna.png Thanks i really like it :) id like another talkbox colors : purple text colors : red image :http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Daphne_Movies.jpg Anyone vandal this wiki while i'm gone?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ No.I'm on a mission now,i'll be online only just for check vandal,anyone make bad/vandal,tell meMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I'm teaching your country soldiers(they so stubborn!) and prepare for promotion,i'm going to be promoted to Staff SegreantMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I already watched it!So tell me who been making unessesary pagesMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Thanks for telling me :).So have you watch Ep 8?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I thought your computer don't have sound system!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Oh!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Will you online tonight?'Cause when i'm online nobody is online and is very boring :(Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Thanks!OK i'll spread it!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You're about to have alot of comments on your blog.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You're welcome Flora! 04:58, October 31, 2012 (UTC) okay! Please tell me how to make a talk box and a signature please......:( Yes! Please, make me . And I also want to know how to make a signature. please Flora. Thank You! WinXBelieviXHarmoniXSireniX (talk) 07:36, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Bloomy! Wait. I want the color to be Red, then the text color is Yellow and for my pic Just download from my Fb or just use from my uploads on this wiki thanks WinXBelieviXHarmoniXSireniX (talk) 07:41, October 31, 2012 (UTC)Bloomy I see that you removed all the languages on the Enchantix (Song) page, please leave them there. DbzWinx (talk) 18:14, October 31, 2012 (UTC)tiff Hi Flora. Did you see the last episode that aired in Italy today? Serena is the name of the selkie of Domino. November's Messages Done making A Grading Template! But don't edit it!IDK how to fix it if you mess it up!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You like :)?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ No,i mean the template!But i glad you like the gift,there more!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Hi FloraEnchantix!! You live in the philippines too i thought inwas the only one (Buti nalang hindi ako nag iisa) i live in marilao bulacan how bout you? Allijah1022 (talk) 12:33, November 3, 2012 (UTC)allijah1022Allijah1022 (talk) 12:33, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Im not so Crazy about season 5,but Harmonix is beautiful :) DbzWinx (talk) 00:51, November 4, 2012 (UTC)tiff I made the first one for you Rutchelle and I'll work on the second one. How's this?: You use it the same as your other ones but it's called User Sign Flora2. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 05:03, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi Flora. I made your other signature: It's called User:Sig Flora 2 :)! Next time, if you would like to make your own, you can look . BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 05:13, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Your Welcome :)! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 05:15, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I like Stella. DbzWinx (talk) 06:31, November 4, 2012 (UTC)tiff Sure i would want a talkbox!Allijah1022 (talk) 10:49, November 4, 2012 (UTC)allijah1022Allijah1022 (talk) 10:49, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I know,i removed all content,and putted a Blocked template there,but why Rose Blocked her for 10 years? It's too long. DbzWinx (talk) 11:04, November 7, 2012 (UTC)tiff You said you hate copy cat,well if that so you will want to remove that pink stuff on your user page........Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ ...10 Years? That's too much,did he do anything to my stuff...? DbzWinx (talk) 16:44, November 8, 2012 (UTC)tiff The My editcount..... stuff,you sud erase itMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ But Fatimah copied it from Rose talkpage!So it make anyone use it copied Rose stu\yle,you can find the truth in Frost talkpageMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪